Tenerife Sea
by OddSocksForLife
Summary: "The way it brings out the blue in your eyes/Is the Tenerife Sea" Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea tugs on Beca's heartstrings, making her reflect on why she loves Chloe. Bechloe


**Tenerife Sea**

It had been 2 years since Barden. Obviously Beca and Chloe got their heads out of their asses and got together after Worlds, Chloe became a music teacher at St. Andrews High School, it's a lot of work, stressful, but her dream job. Beca got promoted at Residual Heat and is now a full time producer.

Beca's drive to work takes about 30 minutes, which she fills with "market research" which is just listening to the 'hot releases' list on the radio. On this particular morning a lot of the songs had been same old Taylor Swift wannabes. The DJ was about to give up and play a mix that she just couldn't get right, when the first few notes of 'Tenerife Sea' drifted though the speakers, she was instantly captivated. She reached over and turned up the radio. Then Ed Sheerans mellow voice comes in. Beca listened intently to the lyrics, it seemed to be written about her and Chloe, it vocalised her feelings towards her stunning girlfriend. The way her heart swells when Chloe smiles, when she feels that spark when they hold hands or the warmth when tucks her head under the brunettes chin.

They had talked about the future and starting a family quite a lot, and Beca had been thinking about proposing for months but it never seemed the right moment. She bought the ring about a month ago, ready to propose at the beach, but when the moment came it didn't seem right. So the ring stayed in her pocket and then back into a draw in her office so Chloe wouldn't find it. Surprisingly, Chloe hasn't found it yet, it's pretty much impossible to keep the smallest secrets from Chloe, so it's a mystery how the redhead has missed something this big.

Beca immediately set to work organising everything, finding a day when all the Bellas could be in Georgia was a nightmare, learning the song and then deciding where to take chloe without being too suspicious.

 **— 4 days later —**

 **Beca: Hey babe! Meet me in the park after work, I promise it will be worth it xxx**

Chloe looked at her phone confused, but didn't have long to think about it. She only had 5 minutes to eat her lunch before she needs to set up for her next class. She puts a reminder on her phone, then rushes back to her classroom.

It's 4:30 and Beca is pacing in a circle with her guitar in the park. She finally decided to stand near a stunning cherry blossom they would meet under and have the occasional romantic picnic. She stopped pacing and checked the time the time again

Stacie tries to reason with her "Becs, you need to chill out, she'll be here"

"I know, I know. I'm, i'm just a bit nervous, you know?"

All around her the Bellas look at hear excited to see what will unfold this afternoon, Beca refused to tell anyone any details.

Beca checked her pocket for the millionth time and continued pacing, trying to shake off some nervous energy, suddenly her head shoots up to see the love of her life in the distance, she can barely breathe. Chloe walked closer, she saw the Bellas and Beca. She stopped just short and looked around at all her friends "What's going on, babe?" she questions a look of pure befuddlement etched on her face, "You'll see" Beca replies with her signature smirk.

Beca looked around to check everyone was in place, she took a deep breath to steady herself then looked at Chloe standing in front of her, she wearing a simple yellow dress and a statement necklace. Beca gazed into Chloe's eyes then nervously towards the sky, trying to build up some courage, she closed her eyes and started playing.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _The way it falls on the side of your neck_

 _Down your shoulders and back_

Beca looked down, her nerves were almost getting the better of her. Almost. She looked up to Chloe's smile and was instantly calmed. Beca took a breath and started the next verse.

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies_

 _And people who talk too much_

Beca looked up and pointed to Aubrey who was standing with the Bellas . Everyone laughed, reminiscing all the practices where Aubrey just stood and ranted at them for about half an hour.

 _You got the kind of look in your eyes_

 _As if no one knows anything but us_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _So in love, so in love_

Beca looked back to Chloe. She stared into her eyes like they had done so many times before. Chloe stared right back with tears glistening in her eyes. The sun is setting shining a beautiful orange light over the park.

 _You look so beautiful in this light_

 _Your silhouette over me_

 _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

 _Is the Tenerife Sea_

Beca takes a couple of steps towards Chloe. There is a light breeze, a rustle in the trees, but Beca doesn't fault for a moment.

 _And all of the voices surrounding us here_

 _They just fade out when you take a breath_

 _Just say the word and I will disappear_

 _Into the wilderness_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

Beca puts her guitar down and takes the last steps towards Chloe, she takes Chloe's hands in her own and stares into her baby blue eyes.

"Chloe Beale, you have changed my life. You make my days better by just smiling. I love the way you are so caring to everyone and everything, I love the way you have no concept of personal space, I love the way you get impossibly closer to me in a thunderstorm, I love the way you laugh, I love the way you look in the morning and the evening and every time in between."

Beca reached up and swiped away a single falling tear off Chloe's cheek with her thumb, hesitating for a moment.

"I couldn't imagine one moment without you, and I don't want to."

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring, slowly lowering herself to one knee. Chloe's hands fly to her mouth, gasping.

"So, Chloe Beale, will you marry me?" Beca says staring deep into the redheads eyes.

"Yes! Of course! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Chloe screams.

Beca slides the ring onto her finger. Chloe immediately pulls Beca up into a searing kiss, holding her close with one hand around her neck and the other around her waist. The rest of the Bellas erupt into tears, cheers and whistles. Beca holds her fiancée close, promising to never let her go.


End file.
